


Caught Unawares

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy, Hinata is a cinnamon roll, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Singing, So is Kageyama, cuteness, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Hinata thinks he's home alone and dances around the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Annie! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan
> 
> Babe  
> ~Editor-chan

_"Can't keep my hands to myself "_

Hinata jumped around the kitchen and shimmied his way over to the closet. He did a little twirl and bounced along to the song playing. 

 _"The doctors say you're no good_  
_But people say what they wanna say_  
_And you should know if I could_  
_I'd breathe you in every single day"_

Hinata pitched his voice as Selena's went higher, creating a surprisingly good harmony.

 _"All of the downs and the uppers_  
_Keep making love to each other_  
_And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying_  
_All of the downs and the uppers_  
_Keep making love to each other_  
_And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I"_

Hinata waited for the pause and then continued.

_"Can't keep my hands to myself!"_

He jumped up on the counter to reach a bowl and danced his way over to the cabinet. He twirled and bopped along to the rhythm.

 _"Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_I want it all, no, nothing else_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_Give me your all and nothing else_  
_Oh, I, I want it all_  
_I want it all, I want it all_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_I mean I could, but why would I want to?"_

Hinata smiled and shook his butt slightly at the last part. He recognized that it was almost over and danced even more. 

 _"My hands to myself_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_My hands to myself_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_I want it all, no, nothing else_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself_  
_Give me your all and nothing else_  
_Can't keep my hands to myself"_  
  
The song ended and Hinata finally stopped dancing. He grinned and was flushed from all the exertion. He turned around to get to the oven and shrieked. Kageyama stood in the doorway, a soft, faint smile playing at his lips. Hinata turned pink. 

"How much did you see?" He squeaked accusingly.

"All of it. That butt shake was a nice addition." 

Hinata turned positively red. Kageyama slid over to him. 

"Let's go dance in the bedroom, shall we?" 

 


End file.
